White Blank Page
by someweirdgirl
Summary: Edward fights for the girl the only way he can think of. He wants her to love him like he loves her. AH One-Shot based off the song "White Blank Page" By Mumford and Sons.


**Characters belong to SM I just made Bella dirty and Edward Sappy **

* * *

><p>I was so nervous I was getting ready to put it all on the line for her. We had met nearly six months ago here in this bar. I had taken her that night, we had an amazing night together full of passion. I had a feeling then that she was to be mine. However she did not feel the same. I learned later that she was a casual kind of girl with interests that I seemed not to be able to fulfill.<p>

I knew she would be here tonight and I had planned this out, the whole thing. She would be here tonight with whoever held her interest at this point in time, one thing my mother taught me was to fight for what you wanted and I was going to do just that right here right now. I would make myself vulnerable for her, lay it out there and hope. Maybe I would be a fool at the end of the night or maybe I would get the girl. The lights dimmed and they announced my name signaling my cue to walk onto the stage. I sat and looked for her finding her standing by the bar with her newest interest.

_**Can you lie next to her  
>And give her your heart, your heart<br>**_

As I sang I looked at her and I looked at him. I sand the words for him, to him.

_**As well as your body  
><strong>_

At this point she was looking at me, her full attention on me just as I had wanted.

_**And can you lie next to her  
>And confess your love, your love<br>As well as your folly**_

With those lines I looked into his eyes he had his arm around her. I quickly moved my eyes back to her I closed my eyes as I let the words sink in and the memories take over me I let the flood gates open and put my emotions into making the lyrics real and making her understand.

_It was hot in here I thought as I stared at the stage listening to the mediocre music coming from the cover band who was playing some unrecognizable song. Deciding I couldn't take it anymore I pushed my way through the crowed trying to make it to an exit to get a breath and catch a smoke before I actually had to be in there to catch my brother and his band who were to be on the stage soon. Finally I pushed through the door and walked a few paces before leaning against the wall and pulling out my pack of cigarettes and lighter desperately trying to light it with no luck. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a flick and a light startling me I looked up to see someone holding a lighter out as an offering._

"_Thanks" I said as I leaned in to light my cigarette._

"_No problem" Said a feminine voice. My eyes focused in the dark to see a petite brunette standing in front of me with her own cigarette hanging from her lips. She leaned against the wall casually looking out into the parking lot of the bar. I felt awkward not knowing what to say to a woman so beautiful._

"_So ugh what um brings you here tonight?" I asked while taking a drag from my cigarette._

"_Smooth" She said referring to my use of a conventional pick up line._

"_Sorry I didn't mean anything by it I just you know if you're going to stand there I might as well speak to you like a normal human being." I tried my best to rationalize the bullshit floating in my head._

"_So you pick a cheesy line to through my way?" She asks giving me a sideways glance._

"_Yea I guess." I wanna smack myself over the fact that that's my only response. My response causes her to snort and look away._

"_Why don't you try again pretty-boy." She says while taking a puff of her smoke._

"_Alright, what's your name princess?" I ask as I finally build up the confidence to look at her. The fact that she called me pretty-boy causing me to become irritated might have had something to do with it._

"_Bella" She says simply not giving me anything else to work off of._

"_Alright, _Bella" _I say testing her name out on my tongue. I actually like the sound of it and how smoothly it rolls off. "What are you doing out here?" I ask._

"_Really" She says holding up her cigarette as an indication. This makes me mentally facepulm myself. I hurry to find something witty to say._

"_Sure it didn't have anything to do with the craptastic music they were playing inside." I almost want to applaud myself for the response._

"_And finally ladies and gentleman a comment worth a response" She say putting her cigarette in her mouth so she can fake slow clap._

"_Yea well you're kind of intimidating" I confess to her not giving a damn if it makes me look like a pansy ass._

"_So pretty-boy you got a name you want to share?" She asks moving off the wall to put out her cigarette butt._

"_Edward" I say wanting to make her work this time._

"_Old-fashioned" Is her only response._

"_How unoriginal of you" This stuns her, I get the feeling she hasn't been challenged recently._

"_You know a name can say a lot about a person. I bet you're an old fashioned type of guy to go with the name. I bet your parents named you that to give you an air of sophistication. Your mother probably raised you to live up to your name, raised you to be a gentleman." Her response was not what I had expected causing me to have to pause and think._

"_Yea well a mother can only do so much while she did indeed raise me to treat women right I can guarantee I can be VERY ungentlemanly." Feeling good about my response I even gave her a little smirk at the end of my statement. Then she said something I never would have expected._

"_Care to demonstrate just how ungentlemanly you can be?" She asked with her own smirk upping the ante with a raised eyebrow._

"_What do you have in mind?" I asked looking at her dead in the eyes, I was intrigued._

"_Wanna head to your place?" With that I knew what she meant and I struggled looking at her closely making sure she was for real in the processed taking her in. She was a beautiful woman with curves just right and a complexion that I wanted to lick._

"_I have a better idea" With that I grabbed her by the hand guided her through the parking lot to where my car was parked. "Why leave and go through the trouble when we have a perfectly viable option right here." We approached my car and I dug the keys out of my pocket and pressed the unlock button causing the brake lights to flash indicating that we were almost there._

"_Ungentlemanly indeed" She said, I could tell that I was living up to whatever fantasy she had been hoping to play out. I pulled open the back door to the car motioning for her to get in. She did so scooting to the other side of the back seat. It was a tight squeeze and would be slightly uncomfortable but it wasn't undoable. While I wasn't inexperience this was something I had never had the pleasure of doing. I slid in the backseat deciding that the best way to do this would be with her startling me. I chuckled to myself at the thought that was going into this to make us both feel comfortable._

"_What's so funny pretty-boy?" She asked as I pulled her legs on either side of mine._

"_Nothing" I said taking the back of her neck in my hand and forcing her lips to mine. "This isn't going to be slow and loving; this is going to be fast and dirty." I whispered as I moved my lips to her ear._

"_So what the fuck are you waiting for?" She asked attempting to get the buttons on my shirt undone. With that statement I needed no further answers I continued to kiss her neck as I glided my hands up her thighs to the edge of her panties. There would be no way to get them off I spouse I would have to settle for just slipping them to the side. With that rationalized I slipped my finger under them and into the heat waiting for me within. I moved my finger inside her pussy and slowly massaged her clit causing her breath to pick up; she lets out a little sigh as I continue to work my fingers against her. With my other hand I pushed her shirt and bra up giving me access to her pert pink nipples. Without even thinking about it I popped the left one in my mouth while using my free hand to tweak the other. She lets out a moan then letting me know I had her just like I wanted her._

_Her hands were working down my chest to my jeans where she popped open the button and stuck her hand inside pulling out my dick. It was hard and growing by the second with her hand stroking it just right. She took her hand off me for a minute to dig in her purse while I still worked her up. She finally pulled out a condom and tore it open with her teeth releasing the latex from its foil prison. She rolled the condom on slowly while pinching the tip. When My dick was incased I didn't hesitate to grab hold and line up with her while moving her panties aside, once I had the head at her opening I slammed upward without a warning causing her to let out a sound between a yelp and a moan._

"_Fuck" She whispered as I grabbed hold of her hips and worked her on my cock not giving her any time to adjust. I pounded into her and let go of myself just felling myself buried in her. It felt amazing to have my dick wet, her pussy was clenching me and working me as I slid in and out of her. Finally she gained some sense and started working herself on me like a kitty in heat. She was sliding up my dick and coming down hard on me with a swivel of her hips as she did so._

"_Just like that princess, work my dick baby" I whispered into the air and she rode me. I opened my eyes to see her tits bouncing in my face, not being able to resist I leaned forward and suck on one. Everything felt so good and my mind was in overdrive with the sensation of her hot body surrounding me. I let her nipple go with a pop and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed in a look of ecstasy; they were scrunched causing a crease to form in her brow. Her mouth was hanging open allowing pants, moans, and sighs to escape. Needing to get her to come I slipped my hand back into her panties and rubber clit hard, this causing her to moan louder and move faster._

"_Fuck I can feel you fluttering around me princess, let go, milk my cock as you come." I was close but I was damned if I came before her I knew I would hear some kind of remark out of her sexy little mouth. I was willing to play dirty to get what I wanted. I got just that with my words. I felt her pussy clamped down hard and she let out a long moan and dropped her head to my shoulder as she slowed down her movements. Not wanting to let the rhythm go I grabbed a hold of her hips and started working her again. I could still feel her fluttering as I moved her hips on me and did my best to slam up into her in such a confined space. I was working her good when I heard her say something I didn't expect._

"_No. Not again I can't, not again" She moaned out and at first I was confused until she let out a loud fuck and started pulsing again. At that moment I felt like a fucking king. I had not only made her come once but twice. With her walls milking me I thrust one final time and exploded into her. Light flashed behind my eyes as I grunted and stilled. When I came back down from my high my hips were still moving in her slightly. I finally stopped and sat there. We sat for a minute gaining our breaths. Finally she got off of me sitting on the seat next to me righting herself. I disposed of the condom in a Kleenex I kept in the center council and threw it out the window._

"_Damn, who would have thought a pretty-boy could fuck so well" She said almost to herself._

"_Ungentlemanly enough for you?" I asked her resting my head against the headrest moving my hips up to pull up my boxers and jeans._

"_Most definitely" She said rummaging through her purse for something, finding it pulling out a pen. "So you were exceptionally surprising pretty-boy. I don't do this often, but I'd love another go with you. Maybe see what you can do with more room to work with." She said the last part with wink while writing on my hand. "Give me a call sometime" With that she pulled on the door handle stepped out of the car and made her way into the dark. I looked away buttoned up my jeans and made it back inside the bar in time to catch my brother's bands last song._

_**And can you kneel before the king  
>And say I'm clean, I'm clean<strong>_

I sat on the stage singing the words, those words weren't for him they were for her and they were for me. I couldn't say those words with truth because while I could try and lie I wasn't clean of misdoing in this situation. After that night with her I had waited not sure what to say or what to do I would pull out my cell and stare at the number not knowing what to say I would put it away and go on with whatever it was I was doing. The thing was though no matter how much I wanted to I found my mind slipping back to her and remembering her scent and her touch and her body on mine. I didn't know what to do I tried to stop myself from thinking about her but there was no point in trying. I was doing okay until the night I happened to be back at the bar where we had met a few weeks later with my brother.

_I was at the bar trying to get the bartenders attention when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked around until I found her standing off to the side of the room looking at me with intent, like she was trying to burn me. I was lost and had no idea what to do. Did I approach her? Did I wait and let her make the first move? Did I ignore her standing there? I decided to be brave for once and left the bar giving up on obtaining my beer and started pushing through the crowed to get to her. As I approached I tried to think of something to say something to launch us into the rhythm we had had the first night we met._

"_Looking for me?" I said as I leaned down and whispered in her ear over the music._

"_Not particularly no. You'll do however." For what? I wanted to ask her. What was her game? "Why don't we just get right down to it this time hey? Why waste either of our time?" I couldn't bring myself to give her an answer as much as I wanted to have her again I wanted inside of her head as well as her body._

"_I have a better idea why not let me take you somewhere?" I was desperate for her to say yes I wanted to show her how much I wanted her not just for sex._

"_Where did you have in mind?" She asked looking up into my eyes, for the first time I sensed discomfort coming from her._

"_Somewhere special so we can talk, I wanna know you Bella. I wanna figure you out." I yelled over the music._

"_Fine" When she said that I felt the tension leave me as I grabbed her hand and led her out of the bar to my car._

That night we talked for hours first I had taken her to a favorite spot to grab some food then I proceeded to take her to my place but not to fuck I wanted to show her my favorite spot. The roof of my apartment that over looked the whole city a spot that made you feel mighty and strong while also making you feel like a speck in the universe. We sat and shared stories and talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. I got to know her and I loved what I saw. After that night I called her and took her out a few more times. Things were going great until about four months later when everything went wrong.

_**But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<br>Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<strong>_

_We were lying in bed together late one night we had just made love, we hadn't fucked we had went slow. I had worshipped her and loved her body the way it was meant to. That was the night where everything had gone wrong unbeknownst to me. The next day she had stopped answering my calls or texts. She had cut me off completely, the only contact being after my 10__th__ call in the last 4 days._

"_Stop fucking calling me you dickhead" That was all she had said before hanging up on me. After that I didn't have the courage to call again. I still sent her texts though, telling her I cared, telling her I wasn't going to give up until she talked to me. I didn't stop for over a month with no word I still sent her messages I still sent flowers with apology notes for whatever it was I had done. _

_Two weeks after things had gone bad I went back to the bar to see if she would be there and she was just not alone. She was with a guy, a guy that wasn't me. Not being able to take it I walked out before she had the chance to spot me. _

After a month with nothing, no word I decided the only way to get her to understand was to lay it all out there. Thus my plan emerged and on the bars next armature night I put my name on the list and prepared to make a fool of myself.

Here I was putting it out there for her, letting the words I felt fly into the universe with no way to take them back.

_**A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
>You did not think when you sent me to the brake, the brake<br>You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections**_

I continued to sing and stare at her seeing the emotions flash in her eyes; I saw the hurt and the understanding. I knew she got it, she saw me up here raw and open for her. I was letting her have everything without a second thought.

_**But tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<br>Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
>In loving you with all my heart<strong>_

I sang for myself now, I wondered how loving her could have caused this. I had been reluctant to admit my feelings but then I discovered it was the only way to get her to understand and to let it all go. I came to the realization that this could set me free by saying these words to her. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly if I just got them out. If she were to deny me I think it would hurt less because the words where no longer locked inside of me fighting to bust out.

_**Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
>Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life<strong>_

With those words I let her know that it was okay and that if she would let me I would love her with everything I had. I let her know that we weren't through we still had a chance but only if we fought for it. We only had a chance if she was willing to fight and to let her words escape her too.

As I finished the song I closed my eyes and for the first time I felt that I had been crying while I was singing. I wasn't sure when the tears had started falling from my eyes but they were. I had truly and utterly let her see me. The crowed was clapping but I couldn't look at them. I opened my eyes and searched for her but she was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been over a week since my performance at the bar and while I wasn't better yet I was getting there. It was a lazy Sunday of chores and TV when I heard I knock at the door.

"Just a minute" I yelled as I put the shirt I was folding down. I hurried to the door pulling it open revealing to me the one person I had been waiting to knock at my door. She looked tired and worn out. She looked nothing like the girl I had fallen in love with. She had dark circles under her eyes and was wearing sweats something I had never seen her do. Before I could form any words she threw herself at me and clung to me and sobbed into my shirt.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered. I knew then that I had done the right thing. I had laid myself bare for her willing her to hear me and she had. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite of the stories I've written. If anyone as any questions feel free to ask. <strong>


End file.
